Rapid advances in technology have resulted in increasingly complex physical systems. In some instances, the physical systems implement software that can reach thousands to hundreds of thousands, and even millions of lines of code. Other physical systems often include multiple physical process nodes with complex interactions. These complex systems can include countless possible paths through which the system is traversed, such as paths through a manufacturing line or paths through a system implementing a complex software application. Manually generating tests to comprehensively test these systems may be laborious, cost multiple days of effort, or be completely infeasible in some cases.